


Madhouse

by LeviChanSan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Drug Use, Fighting, Fighting with weapons, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Multi, Self-Harm, Smut, Torture, Uh I'll tag this as I go, Violence, everyone is in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviChanSan/pseuds/LeviChanSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Try not to die, and welcome to the Sina Slaughter Arena!" A shot rang clear through the room as the screen went black and everyone stood in shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't say too much yet or it will spoil but you can already probably figure out the main idea.

Everything happened so suddenly. He opened his eyes to pitch black. It was hard to breathe and he felt claustrophobic. Something was wrapped tightly around his head, along with his mouth being taped shut and arms being tied up beind his back. He twisted against it but it did nothing.

Then people were pulling him up, dragging him along. He felt dizzy and heard screaming. Distant shouts of 'where are you taking me?!' and 'let go!' echoed around him. Panic and adrenaline were spiking through him. He started struggling more, kicking his leg out to feel it connect against something. Another person? He kicked roughly again, only to here someone shout 'contain him' and a heavy weight on the back of his head. Everything faded away.

-  
He woke up to bright light, squinting and groaning as he sat up. His head swam and he groaned again.

"-fuck am I?" He growled, finally adjusting to the bright room. It was small, only big enough to fit two people, but he was the only one here. The walls and ceiling were white and almost looked like they were glowing a tint of blue. He felt like he was in some weird sci-fi movie. A loud beep followed by a electronic female voice boomed through the tiny room.

"Number three, seven, four. Eren Jaeger." A picture appeared on one of the walls. It was supposedly of him, but now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember anything about his life. Great, on top of being fucking kidnapped, he didn't even know what his life was like before this.

"Criminal record for: Public drinking. Numerous charges of assault. Theft. Murder. Threat level: Seventy percent."

Eren went wide eyed. His mouth felt dry as he stared at the picture of himself. Under it the words 'high threat level' flashed in red. He was a criminal. He had murdered someone before. Was that why he was here? Was he in some sort of high tech prison for the worlds worst criminals? His hands were shaking and sweaty and he nervously wiped them on his jeans.

"Database updated. File complete." The voice cut off with a click. Eren looked around anxiously, even though there was nothing to look at. A loud buzz echoed through the room, and the wall to his right hissed and popped open. Definitely some sci-fi shit. He stood up slowly and the voice clicked back on.

"Detected. Saftey measure commenced." 

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Eren shouted at the voice. He was pissed off. More than that, he was scared, and that was never a good combination of things. He angryily looked at the ceiling, as if there would be some clue as to who was talking to him. Suprisingly a small part of the ceiling opened up but instead of a respone, a bulky metal hoop was lowered down. 

When it got closer to him, it opened up slowly and Eren got a bad feeling. He took a small step back but it snapped forward and clasped around his neck. He let out a strangled noise, slamming into the wall behind him from the force. But after calming down, he realized it wasn't hurting him. A collar? Great, now he was some vicious animal being contained. 

He shook it off though. For now, he wanted answers. Taking a deep breath he pryed open the door and looked around. There was only a dark narrow hallway, so he started walking.

And walking, and walking.

It seemed like he'd been walking for an hour now, his feet were sore and everything looked the same. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to ease the constant pain in his head. When he opened them again, there was a white door in front of him. He wondered if he had been so blind to miss it, or if it really did just appear. It opened automatically, revealing a large room filled with other people. 

He felt on edge, hands falling to his sides balled into fists. Were these more people that had been kidnapped? Was he going to be attacked? He walked in slowly, on gaurd for any sudden movements. He noticed no one seemed to look his way even, and they all had collars too.

He scanned over the group, looking for anyone that might seem familiar. He exchanged glances with a few scared looking people until one girl spotted him and started walking over. He hesitated, and she seemed to notice.

"Relax Eren, it's just me, Mikasa." She tried, putting her hands up to show she meant no harm. He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Uh, sorry. I just... I don't remember anything. I don't know what's going on." He frowned. Mikasa looked pained.

"Sorry." He mumbled again. She gave a small smile, probably trying to reassure him still.

"It's okay, for now just remember that I'm your friend." She gave him a quick hug. "I'm here for you." He nodded in return.

"Attention. Rules will now be explained." The electronic voice boomed. The wall at the front of the room flickered and a screen appeared. Mikasa walked back over to the group and Eren followed. He looked around, guessing there was about 40 or 50 people here. 

One guy elbowed his friend, pointing in Erens direction with a worried look. He ignored it, looking back to the screen. There was a person wearing a monkey mask standing in the center, he had a shotgun in one hand and his arms were covered in bandages. He gave off a threatening aura even through the screen. It made Eren shiver.

"Listen up!" He shouted, voice feral. "There are only three rules to this game. Number one! Obey what we say or you will face the consequences. Number two! Attacking a guard will result in immediate death. Number three! No trading, borrowing, or hiding weapons. They will be carried on you at all times, and only used when told to." 

The last rule caused people to start to panic. This didn't seem like some prison. He'd called it a game, and why were we getting weapons? What the hell was this place?

"There are different threat levels for each person indicated by their collar. Each color on said collar has a different meaning, which will be explained to you later on."

He laughed roughly, throwing his shotgun over his shoulders "Of course, they're only a threat to you guys, so just pray you dont have to fight the high level threats." He paused to aim the shot gun at the screen. "Try not to die, and welcome to the Sina Slaughter Arena!" A shot rang clear through the room as the screen went black and everyone stood in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say whaaaaaat ok so ya shits goin down. ive got a general idea of where this is going but nothing too planned out. if you have ideas or theories as you read lemme know in the comments, maybe i'll add it in to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Enjoy your stay"

People were murmuring, throwing threatening glances at one another. Everyone was looking at eachothers collars, checking the colors even though they didn't know what they meant. Eren noticed that quite a few collars had red and green X's on the front of them. Glancing quickly at Mikasa, he noticed a white X on her collar. Fear pumped through him and he couldnt stop shaking. What was going to happen to them now?

There was a loud clanking noise before guards poured in, shotguns aimed at everyone.

"Follow our instructions and nobody will be hurt!" A gaurd called, shotgun strapped to his back. "You will now recieve your weapons and threat levels will be explained." 

Red flags went off in Erens mind. Why were they doing this anyway. Why didn't they just throw everyone in a cage and have them fight to the death. Was this more fun for them? He watched as a large blue cylinder appeared at the front of the room, and a girl with brown hair tied into a pony tail was thrown into the cylinder. She looked panicked, sharing scared glances with someone across the room.

"Name, Sasha Blouse. Threat Level: Seventy seven percent. Weapon choice complete." The electronic voice beeped. Eren recalled his threat level being seventy percent, so she was a higher threat than him. He wondered what she had done, had she murdered someone as well? Suddenly something started materializing in front of her. A large black metal bow appeared, with spikes striking out of the middle, along with a container of arrows to match. 

Everyone watched in stunned horror and awe. The guard from before spoke up again. "Your weapon will be chosen for you to match your personality, skill and threat level. You can look at this chart to understand the different levels." The wall in front flickered again, revealing a picture with different colored X's on them and their meaning. "Note that the last two are rare, and if you should happen to have these colors in your group, I suggest you stay away from them."

Everyone stared at the chart, taking it in. Eren noticed that green wasn't considered a threat, and sighed in relief that most of the people here had green. Mikasa looked at him with a worried glance, but he ignored it for now in favor of reading the chart. Yellow was moderate threat, and red was a high threat. Looking around again he saw there wasn't a lot of yellow collars, and there were just as much red as there were green. 

That did nothing to ease his nerves, he let out a shaky breath, swallowing hard before reading more. White was rare and the second highest threat. Reading that, he slowly turned his head to Mikasa, staring at her collar. She had white, she was a rare threat. He didn't know if he should trust her after all and his hands were sweating.

She saw his nervous glance and sadness flickered in her eyes. "What's my color Eren?" She asked quietly, as if she didn't want to spook him away. He felt a dull sense of guilt, as if not trusting her was the wrong thing to do. It was confusing him. "White." He whispered, looking straight into her eyes. He watched as she looked scared, but scared of what? Of herself, or that she might not gain his trust now? She took a step back and the guilt Eren felt was sharper this time.

He instinctively took a step forward, hands reaching out to her. "It's okay. I trust you." What he said felt like the truth, and relief pooled into her eyes as she looked like she was about to cry. She smiled at him, but before anything else was said, Eren was being pushed up to the front. A few other people had already gone, but he hadn't noticed. He threw a nervous glance at Mikasa, who only returned it, before he was shoved into the blue cylinder.

"Name, Eren Jaeger. Threat level: Seventy percent. Weapon choice complete." The voice chimed and he stared at the ground in front of him. Hundreds of different weapons ran through his mind, and he prayed he didn't get something as pathetic as nunchucks. Slowly, a silver metal object began to form. He realized it was a baseball bat. When it was done, he picked it up shifting the weight in his hands and taking note of the long spikes that stuck out at the end.

He didn't know if this was something he could use, and the crowd continued to stare at him, probably waiting for him to leave so the next person could go. Everyone still looked nervous and scared, but a few looked excited now. Like they were somehow okay with fighting and killing eachother. It made Eren feel sick. 

He walked back to Mikasa, who was eyeing his weapon wearily. He gave her a quick shrug before a thought popped into his head and pushed passed his mouth. "Hey, what color is my collar by the way?" It was something he had been avoiding asking. He was kind of afraid to know, but once the question was out, he stood anxiously waiting for an answer. 

"Red." She spoke simply, watching for his reaction. He didn't really know how to react. He apparently wasn't a weakling, which for the situation they were in was a probably a good thing. He just nodded at Mikasa, turning back to the front. There was still one last color he hadn't looked at. It was black, the highest form of threat and the most rare. He scanned the group of people, but didn't find anyone with black on their collar.

There was a loud clattering noise, drawing everyones attention back to the front. There was a big guy with short blonde hair struggling with his weapon. Eren looked in shock as he watched the guy try to pick it up for a second time. This time he managed, but looked about just as shocked as everyone else. He held a sword about the same length as him, and about five inches wide. Even for how big the guy was, he was still struggling to hold it.

Another guy, tall and lanky with dark hair, came up and helped him carry the weapon down. There was murmering as he settled at the back of the group and someone else walked up voluntarily. Eren watched along with Mikasa as people went one by one, getting anything from daggers to crossbows. He noticed that nobody was getting any guns though, which was probably for the best.

There was only a few people left at this point, and Mikasa was the next to be shoved to the front. It was silent except for the mechanized voice.

"Name, Mikasa Ackerman. Threat level: Ninety three percent. Weapon choice complete." Harsh whispering echoed through the room before her weapon appeared. A long pole with a curved blade at the end. Eren recalled it being a medival type weapon called a glaive. Mikasa picked it up with ease, and Eren decided it suited her.

After everyone had a weapon, it was concluded that there was two white colored collars in the group. Mikasa and a girl named Annie, who weilded small twin daggers with jagged edges and handles on the backs of them instead of the bottoms. She looked almost bored, and Eren decided he did not want to fight her.

The gaurds surrounding them cleared a pathway leading to a large door. What was probably the gaurd leader spoke up again. "Thank you for your cooperation. Please exit through the door here" He waved in the direction of the door "where you will meet the rest of the people here at Sina. Enjoy your stay." He laughed at his own words, before ushering everyone towards the door. 

"Wow thank you so much." Eren grumbled sarcastically as Mikasa gave him a questioning glance. He'd definitely enjoy his stay here at the Sina Slaughter Arena. Definitely would be just pleased to have to fight against other people. So glad he was kidnapped and taken here against his own free will. Delightful.

"Hold up, get Ackerman and Leonhart, they need to be examined still." He heard a gaurd tell his commrades. Eren felt something in him jolt and he was instantly on alert. He watched as they approached Mikasa and when she struggled a little, they didn't think twice before tackling her to the ground. "Behave!" A gaurd shouted, as the crowd turned their eyes to the scene. Mikasas face was being squished into the ground and her head was bleeding from the force of the tackle. 

A sharp pain spiked through Erens head and down his spine and before he could register what he was doing, he was tackling the gaurds off Mikasa. He wasn't thinking as he took down two gaurds before one of them ran up and managed to grab him by the hair, pulling him up so they were face to face. Eren snarled at the masked asshole.

"You're about to learn what happens when you disobey us, boy." He growled, before Eren felt a sharp pain in his neck. He yelped, falling to the ground as everything grew fuzzy and warm. He watched as Mikasa looked at him worriedly before everything spun and he blacked out.

-

"-ke up you peice of shit." There was a sudden dull pain in his stomach. Eren blinked in confusion, before he felt himself get hauled up.

"I said get up!" Someone snarled, and this time Eren felt a very sharp pain in his stomach. He hissed in pain, coming to the realization that someone had kicked him hard. He cautiously moved, hoping he hadn't broken a rib or two. Thankfully, he was still in one peice. He looked up, glaring at the offender, but he was already walking away.

"Fucking god damn kid.." He growled, slamming a metal door shut. Eren took the chance to look around. He was in another small room again, but this time it looked like a dingy jail cell. There was a small screen in the top right corner of the room that flicked on. It was the monkey mask guy again. This time it was an upclose view of his face.

"So I see right after we explain the rules you go ahead and break two of them..huh.." The man trailed off, looking away from the screen for a second before turning his attention back to it. 

"Well, since I'm in a good mood, and you're new here and all, I'll let you off without a death penalty. Instead, your first match is going to come a lot sooner than anticipated. And by that I mean right now! Good luck, Jaeger." Eren could hear the smile in his voice, and as the screen went black, the wall behind him started moving. He jolted up, noticing his bat was placed beside him as the wall lowered to reveal what looked like a giant arena.

Eren came to the conclusion that he had gotten himself in some serious shit. Well fuck.


End file.
